Recently, the supply of electronic devices having a touch sensor has remarkably increased. In general, the touch sensor may refer to a device that, when a human's hand or a particular object contacts a particular area, detects a touch input through which information on the contact location can be input without using a keyboard or a mouse. The touch sensor may be added to a screen of a general display in a panel form to exert a function. The touch sensor is widely used in electronic devices in place of an input means such as a mouse or a keyboard.
Meanwhile, it is not easy to accurately point to a desired position by using a finger alone in any electronic device. Accordingly, delicate and various touch inputs are required, and the supply of both a touch pen supporting a delicate writing feeling and an electronic device supporting a touch which is linked with the touch pen is being expanded to meet the demand.